


HpO

by The_G0lden_Sn4tch



Series: PolyJizz™ [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bribery, Business, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_G0lden_Sn4tch/pseuds/The_G0lden_Sn4tch
Summary: Draco Malfoy finds a surprising new flavour of Polyjizz potion for his growing business. But this potion might create more problems than it was intended to solve...





	HpO

He quickly shut the door behind him; his robes clutched under one arm whilst he hastily put on his left shoe, hopping about clumsily as he tried to get it on his foot. Rushing down the hall he passed a witch who eyed him knowingly as he walked quickly by, still attempting to straighten his dishevelled clothes. The witch turned to watch him walk away, glancing him up and down and snickered slightly. She turned back towards the door he had just emerged from and wrapped her long robes tighter around herself before raising her fist to the door and knocking three times. 

On the third knock the door slowly opened revealing the large room inside. The curtains were drawn and the only light came from a large fireplace at the foot of an old four poster bed. She edged passed the front door, unable to open it all the way due to the mess of bottles and clothes strewn across the floor on the other side. She laughed quietly again, closing the door behind her, and walked further into the shambolic mess of a room, stepping over the empty bottles of firewhiskey, butterbeer and countless others pooled on the floor surrounding the bed.

“Someone's been having a good time,” she muttered, smiling to herself again. 

She turned to the bed and saw the naked torso of the wizard she was here to see, half covered by one of the bed sheets. He gazed sultrily back at her.

"Quite the party you've been having," she mused, walking over to him and dropping her robes to reveal her naked body beneath.

“It's only just getting started," countered Draco Malfoy as he sat up and pulled the witch down onto the bed. 

She rolled onto him and they began to kiss. His long fingers wound themselves into her dark hair and he pulled her closer. Their kissing intensified and the witch started to grind against his crotch, the silk sheet still between them. She could feel him hardening through the material and they both started to breathe a little heavier. Draco flipped her quickly onto her back, his strong arms propping him up and he looked down at her lustfully, breathing heavily.

The witch reached down to grab Draco’s cock and moved it towards her now wet entrance and gasped as he pushed into her in one powerful thrust. With her hands clutching his wrists either side of her head she pushed herself to meet his thrusts and soon both were moaning loudly together as they increased their rhythm. 

Draco was grunting loudly and kept looking to his left and right where two large mirrors stood on either side of the bed, watching with lustful fascination as the muscles tensed in his powerful arms, thighs and buttocks as he moved. From the mirrors Draco could see the flickering light of the fire glowing on the pale skin of his thighs, casting his body in a warm shadow. The reflected flames licked up his back, making his whole body shimmer. Draco had slowed his rhythm right down to watch himself move smoothly back on forth, imitating the light from the fire as it danced and crackled around them. 

“What's with all the mirrors babe?” the witch asked plainly as she finally noticed them to the left and right of the bed.

“Don't you like them?” Draco panted back, picking up his rhythm again. “It's so I can watch.”

The witch glanced to Draco’s face in the mirror, but his eyes were staring at his own body, he quickly looked to catch her eyes and smiled.

"You," he corrected. “I like watching you.”

"Whatever floats your boat, babe," she said laughing softly, moving her hands to his ass so she could pull him deeper into her.

Downstairs the barmaid was polishing glasses with a bored expression on her face. The rest of the pub was empty and she squeaked a cloth back and forth around the rim of the glass. She glanced at the now gleaming glasses on the side of the bar as they jiggled slightly, silent vibrations making them shudder and clink against each other to an invisible beat. The witch smirked as the glasses on the side started shaking faster and faster and faster until they stopped completely, and she sighed. 

"I'm looking for room 104," came a voice from behind her.

"Upstairs, straight down the corridor, it’s door at the end," she replied flatly, not bothering to look up as she got back to work on the glass in her hand. 

The wizard thanked her and rushed past her to the stairs. She shook her head and chuckled to herself. 

***

“Okay, okay, okay...” Ginny thought steadying herself. “It’s fine, it's fine, it’s fiiiiine.” She repeatedly tried to convince herself as she slowly climbed the stairs to Harry's flat.

This has been her mantra since she had left the Quidditch changing rooms that morning. The bell had sung over the grounds announcing the end of breakfast, and she and Cho had dressed quickly, woken rudely from their time together and reminded that they both had an important match to get attend. No one can know, they both agreed and Ginny had left hastily, barely looking back at Cho as she’d rushed out to meet her students. Ginny had sat and watched as Gryffindor had won the match against Ravenclaw. She had tried to focus her eyes on the quaffle, the snitch, anything in the space in front of her, but she found her eyes kept being drawn back to someone on the other side of the pitch. Cho had been barely distinguishable from all the way on the Gryffindor side of the stadium, but she could still feel her eyes on her, even from this far away.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Ginny couldn't stop thinking as the match continued. 

She did her best to keep up, to keep cheering when her team did well, to try and look invested any way she could, but her mind wasn’t on the match. Her mind was still on the shower floor taking in the throbbing between her legs and Cho’s hands all over her body. 

“Concentrate,” she had had to remind herself again, and she bit down hard on her bottom lip.

Ginny had made it out of the castle without having to speak to anyone, rushed off the pitch immediately when the whistle was blown and had swiftly Disapparated out of Hogsmeade. She had been thinking so little about anything around her that once she made it onto the staircase that lead to Harry’s flat it only then dawned on her then what she was doing. 

“Fuck. Harry,” she thought.

Suddenly she felt sick; guilt spreading through her and twisting her insides making her stomach sink. She couldn’t believe how little she had thought about him over the last few hours. While her mind and chest had been fluttering nervously every time she'd looked over at Cho, she hadn’t thought about Harry once. She had to tell him, there was no part of her that would be able to look Harry in the eye and not. She didn't know what was going to happen, she didn't know what he was going to say, but she couldn't keep this from him. She stood outside his front door and steadied herself with two long, deep breaths. Everything was about to change, she knew that, and with one final sigh, she stepped inside. 

Harry was sitting on the end of the bed, his messy hair hanging down as his head lay in his hands. He didn't look up when she entered. 

“Harry?” she asked as she shut the door behind her.

Still, Harry didn’t look up. Instead, she could she his whole body trembling as he took in a shuddering breath. Ginny looked at him. He’d made no indication that he knew she had even come into the room. Ginny could feel a lump rising in her throat and her heart was beating so hard that she could feel it in her ears. She swallowed but could barely manage that as her mouth had become impossibly dry. Looking at Harry, Ginny was sure he already knew, the news must have reached him and broken his heart before she’d even left the castle. 

“Harry please speak to me, I—” she began, but Harry looked up and interrupted her.

“Gin, there’s something I have to tell you and I don't know how to,” he blurted. Harry looked at her, his eyes puffy and red. His chest rose and fell quickly, his brow furrowed and his normally brilliant green eyes now dull and narrow with worry.

“Yeah?” was all she could manage to reply.

Harry was silent for a very long time. He kept looking away from her and he bit down on his bottom lip agitatedly.

“I’m just going to say it,” he announced slapping his palms onto his thighs and rising to his feet. “Ginny, I lost my job.”

Ginny was stunned silent. She wasn't sure what to say. 

“I lost my job,” Harry repeated with a sigh, this time a little slower. “And I’m about to get kicked out of this flat.”

Ginny slowly took this in. Now she was closer to him she could see he had dark circles under his eyes and his skin had an unhealthy sallow complexion. His whole face looked gaunt, like he hadn't slept in days.

“Fuck,” she finally breathed slowly. “I’m sorry, Harry.” 

The room was silent as the two of them stood across from one another, both lost in their own separate thoughts. Ginny calmly tried to process what was happening. 

“How?” she asked, finally breaking the silence.

“Well, I lost my job because I haven't showed up there for over a week and I’m losing this flat because I’m broke,” Harry replied matter—of—factly.

There was a silence again, none of this made any sense.

“Okay..” she replied slowly. “Still...how?”

“I haven’t been totally honest with you, Gin,” Harry grimaced, his hands reaching behind his head as he tugged on his hair agitatedly. “When we ran out of Polyjizz, I erm...I went to Draco directly and started buying from him at a higher price.”

Ginny remained silent. She just stared at Harry and he continued.

“Yeah, erm,” Harry was floundering now and had flushed deep red. “He said that demand was higher and that the only way I could get more was if I paid more for it. So I did. I had to.”

Ginny pursed her lips and glared at him. She couldn't believe what he was saying. 

“How much have you spent?” she asked him through a clenched jaw. 

Harry paused for a very long time, absently scratching at the back of his head and staring intently down at the floorboards. 

“All of it,” he answered so softly it was barely audible. 

“Pardon?” Ginny spluttered. . 

“All of it,” Harry spoke louder this time and looked up at Ginny. “I spent all of my savings”.

A cold silence fell between them until Harry finally spoke again.

“I’ve been staying at the Three Broomsticks for the last week,” he continued. “I bought a batch of Polyjizz from Draco and I locked myself away and used it all.”

Harry was looking directly at Ginny now, his confession had calmed him somewhat but he still stared at her with mournful wide eyes full of regret.

“You told me you were away with the Ministry,” she replied.

“I lied,” he admitted slowly.

Ginny was breathing heavily, trying her hardest not to let herself fly into a rage. Harry had lied about everything and she was so dumbfounded she couldn't speak. But as she stared into his eyes she knew that she couldn't be angry. He had lied and lost everything, yes, but she was lying too — she was lying right now. Watching the disappointment etched all over his face made her insides hurt. She still loved him and seeing him so sad made her sad. She knew there was nothing she could do but help him, so she resolved to at least try to help him get out of this mess. Until then, she would have to keep her big secret just that, a secret. 

“It’s okay,” she finally replied, smiling reassuringly as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. “We can fix this”.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Gin," he admitted mournfully as he squeezed her tightly. 

Ginny blinked slowly over his shoulder, her heart breaking a little more, knowing now just how much of a mess she was really in.

***

Harry and Ginny had spent the evening talking about what he had done, and how they were going to fix it. Soon Ginny realised what she initially thought was regret was in fact deep set self pity. She had to listen to hours of explanations on just exactly why none of this was Harry's fault; he had been tricked, he had been bribed, he had been so busy at work he needed a break. The list went on. By Sunday morning, listening to the blame game became too much. Too many times Ginny had found Harry weeping into a chocolate frog wrapper, too many times had she had to listen to him explain how he’s ‘not perfect despite what everyone else thinks', and finally she’d had enough. The walls of the flat somehow felt smaller, tighter and heavier. The space where they had shared so many happy memories now felt insidious and claustrophobic and by Sunday afternoon Ginny needed to escape. 

She had told Harry she had work to do at Hogwarts and had left him where he had been for the last 24 hours; lying on their bed in his boxers and eating whatever he could get his hands on. She’d left the flat and had gone to Ron’s house instead. Just sitting with him and Hermione brought a little normality back and she was able to get her mind off Polyjizz and her weepy broken boyfriend who probably hadn't stopped shedding pumpkin pasty crumbs and tears onto their bed since she had left four hours ago. Ginny shuddered at the thought. 

“Well Gin, congratulations are in order,” Ron guffawed as he popped open a butterbeer and handed it to her. She took the beer off him and took a large swig, the warm liquid much needed after the weekend she’d been having.

“What for?” she asked after gulping down most of the beer.

“The match yesterday! You certainly wiped that smug smile of Cho Chang’s face,” Ron laughed, taking his own beer to his lips. “She couldn't stop glaring at you the whole match.”

Hermione was working away at the end of the kitchen bench, her head bent over heavy books and papers as they chatted. Ginny was never sure how she could concentrate when they had these dinners but they always ended in the same way; Ron and Ginny four beers deep shouting across the table at each other about something inane or Quidditch related and Hermione, nose to paper with yet another case from the Ministry.

“I bumped into her after and she could barely look me in the eye,” Ron continued, slamming his hand down on the bench and knocking one of Hermione’s books onto the floor. Ginny perked up on Ron’s comment.

“Really?” she asked, doing her best to remain casual but her eyes glared intensely at Ron. “Did she say anything about me?”

Ron looked back at her with a confused expression.

“I mean,” Ginny corrected herself, slugging the rest of her beer and shrugging nonchalantly. “Did she she uh, say anything about the match?”

“No man, she just scuttled off with Draco Malfoy, they both looked so sour it was too good,” Ron answered chuckling.

Ginny’s brow furrowed. 

What’s Cho doing with Malfoy? she wondered. 

She pretended to chuckle as she finished off her butterbeer.

“Right you two,” Hermione suddenly looked up, glancing at the clock above Ron’s head. “Do I have to be the one to tell you it's time to go to bed?”

Ron rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

“I don’t know what you’re looking at the clock for, you know it doesn't tell the time,” He reminded her begrudgingly looking up at the Weasley family clock, its seven hands denoting each family member arranged around its clock face.

“It was for emphasis, Ronald,” Hermione responded obviously. 

Ginny sighed and rose slowly to her feet. Hermione was right, she was teaching tomorrow and the thought filled her with dread. She could do with being alone for a little while, just to gather herself and to tidy her mind that hadn’t stopped spinning since Cho had kissed her. Ginny blinked, realising she’d been stood up without moving for a while, with Hermione and Ron bustling around her cleaning up the kitchen before they made their way to bed. 

“I’ve made your room up for you,” Hermione put a hand to Ginny’s shoulder, the contact bringing Ginny back to that moment.

“Thanks,” she smiled back.

Hermione gave her a little look, a tiny narrowing of her eyes, as if looking for something in Ginny’s, then she turned and walked down the hallway to bed. 

“Night,” Ron said simply as he followed Hermione.

Ginny stood a moment longer, the dark blueish light seeping in through the windows from the deep night outside becoming a little heavier around her. She could barely make out the room now, all the lights extinguished, the murky shapes and edges of the furniture surrounding her just becoming points of deeper darkness. Everything was shades of black and blue but the clock on the wall just behind her head, which reflected the moonlight from outside. Ginny had her back to it but in that moment the clock’s hand which had Ginny’s name etched onto it creaked its way to the left hand corner, where it came to rest underneath the word “lost”.

***

The next morning, Ginny ripped through the cold air at Hogsmeade with a crack and started walking immediately as her feet made contact with the hard icy ground. She could feel her heart beating quickly as her mind immediately went to where Cho might be, who she might be with, what she might be doing, if she was at breakfast, or if she was thinking about her. Her mind trailed off, lost again on that shower floor and suddenly she found herself climbing the steps into the castle. A few students were already making their way out of the Great Hall from breakfast. Ginny planned to go down to the dungeons to find Malfoy as soon as she had the chance. 

She had told Harry the day before that she would deal with it. Harry didn't protest. Instead, he had inhaled another cauldron cake, the crumbs of which fell from his chin and rested on his chest as he lay on his back sullenly staring up at the ceiling. It's like a fucking break up, Ginny had thought, cocking her head to the side to take in the sight of her now broken boyfriend. Ginny had told him she would go and speak to Malfoy as soon as she could on Monday, and that she would get him to agree to give Harry his money back. 

“What do you want?!” Malfoy whined as soon as she had entered the potions classroom that evening. He was sat at his desk at the front of the room, leaning back lazily in his chair with his hands behind his head and immediately sighed as Ginny walked in.

“To talk, is that allowed?” Ginny replied bitterly, glancing around the dungeon to check if they were alone. 

“Oh whoopie,” Malfoy drawled sarcastically back, sitting forward and smirking across the room at her. “Well do go on,” he gestured lazily with his hand.

Ginny walked to the corner of the room and sank into the armchair there, it was much softer than she thought and she sank low to the ground. She took a moment to gather herself before speaking again. 

“We had a deal,” she said simply, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. “And you broke it.”

Malfoy raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.

“Me?!” he scoffed. “I wouldn't break any deal with you, Weaselboo!”

“You sold Harry all your Polyjizz for ten times its normal cost,” she countered flatly.

Malfoy breathed heavily through his nose and shrugged.

“Ah,” he replied. “He told you then?”

Ginny looked stonily back at Malfoy, his white blond hair flickering green under the glow of the fires behind him. Malfoy sat up a little straighter in his chair.

“Alright you should probably go,” he spoke down between his legs. To Ginny’s horror a head popped up from under his desk and a witch crawled out and turned to face her.

“Little grumpy today are you, Weasley?” said a blond witch as her index finger wiped the edges of her mouth.

“Ew,” Ginny frowned looking at Pansy Parkinson, her nose scrunching with disgust. “Is this still a thing?!” Ginny asked pointing between the two of them.

“We’re in love,” offered Pansy, smirking.

Draco shrugged behind her and shook his head, rolling his eyes.

“Mmkay, see you sweetums,” he said breezily as he waved her out of the room. Pansy flounced out of the dungeon, flinging her coat over her shoulder so it whipped Ginny in the face as she turned around to give Draco a wink. The dungeon was silent for a moment as Ginny stared at Draco.

“Cute,” she said, the corners of her mouth twitching. 

“Don’t start,” Draco warned.

“No, really,” Ginny spoke through pursed lips trying to keep a straight face, “It’s very...sweet.”

It was only then that Ginny noticed the piles of ash and burnt paper on Draco’s desk. She frowned and pointed at it.

"What's all that?" she asked curiously.

“Oh nothing important,” Draco sighed. “Looks like someone has been going around as me and pissing a lot of people off." 

He carelessly brushed the scraps onto the floor.

”That was a howler from Justin Finch-Fletchley. Apparently, I ‘promised to call him last night’,” Draco imitated widening his eyes in mock horror

“Isn't that a breach of contract?" Ginny frowned. Draco nodded. “So what do you do?"

"Well, if a contract is breached it becomes void, Weasleboo, so I have to cut them off," he mused.

"No exceptions?" Ginny asked, letting her genuine curiosity for how Malfoy chose to run his business distract her from her own business at hand.

"It would take a stupid amount of money and a very desperate person but I have made exceptions before," he replied lazily and picked some ash from under his manicured nail. “Let’s get on with it then, or did you just come here for business advice?” 

"Sorry yes, Harry..." she reminded herself. She sat up straight in her arm chair, the point of her fingers resting in a triangle in front of her. She had that dangerous glint in her eyes that Draco had seen before.

“We would like the money back,” she put plainly. Draco opened his mouth to speak but she cut in, “All of it.” she added, a polite smile fixed on her face but her flashing eyes told a different story. Draco took this in, lazily exhaling as he looked over to her,

“You want all of the money that Potter has given me?” Draco asked flatly, “He bought 20 boxes off of me, you know?”

“I do know,” Ginny growled back, wincing at the thought.

“And you want a refund?” he asked, cocking his head to the side. “Something wrong with the product?”

Ginny scowled at him and the silence that proceeded became stony like the walls around them. 

“You had no right selling him that potion because you and I made a deal,” she said resolutely.

“Yes well, Potter and I came to another arrangement,” he smiled as the tips of his long fingers touched.

“I gave you my Gin n’ Juice in exchange for this deal,” Ginny continued, ignoring him, “And I expect you to honour that deal, and give us our money back.”

“You mean his money? Don’t you think Potter is old enough to be in charge of his own finances?” Draco laughed at the expression on Ginny’s face and then added, “Well, clearly not.” 

Draco took an awkward intake of breath.

“Come on, Malfoy, just don’t be a dick for once,” Ginny closed her eyes exasperatedly. “Just give him back his money.”

Draco stared across the dungeon at Ginny, her brown eyes reflecting the candle light from the sconces around her making them look like they were burning. He liked seeing her look this determined. 

“Hmm...” he scratched his chin dramatically as if pondering her suggestion. Taunting the witch was his favourite past time these days. “No” he replied flatly, a devilish smirk spreading across his face. Ginny glared at him, unblinkingly, not reacting as his cold laughter filled the dungeons.

“You’re going to give Harry his money back,” said Ginny firmly.

“Oh? And what makes you so sure that I will?” he asked her, his voice velvety. His lips pouted slightly as he perused the witch. 

It was Ginny’s turn to smile as her warm brown eyes met Draco’s grey ones; like fire meeting ice.

“Because, I have these,” she replied, holding her index finger and thumb up in front of him, between which she clutched three thick black hairs. “And I think you’ll want them, don't you?”.

***

Ginny climbed the stairs from the dungeon to the entrance hall ten minutes later, her eyes still glinting after the success of her bartering. 

"This is going to make me millions," Draco had said to Ginny, his eyes glassy as if already counting the Galleons as he moved in closer to inspect Harry's hairs.

"The Boy Who Lived," he whispered, staring at the dark hairs between Ginny’s fingers. ”There’s not a wizard out there who wouldn’t want to fuck as the Boy Who Lived.”

He'd even agreed on Ginny's terms; a limited month long run and 20% of the profits.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Weasleboo," Draco had said gleefully after she'd co-signed their agreement. The witch merely glared at him and managed a cold smile. 

“And you," she replied sycophantically.

With that Ginny had quickly walked up into the Entrance Hall, knowing full well that wasn’t going to be the last time she was forced to be in the dungeons with Malfoy but grateful for now that at least that part was done. Now that Harry was soon to get his money back he would be in a better state for her to tell him the truth about Cho and to end the perpetual sinking feeling in her stomach. She just needed to wait a little longer. Turning hastily out of the dungeons staircase she immediately ran into none other than Cho. They both stopped dead in their tracks and stared at each other.

“Weasley.” 

Immediately Ginny’s face flushed red, heat spreading up her neck to her cheeks.

“Cho,” she breathed, barely able to look at her.

“Hey,” Cho smiled at her, her brown eyes falling over Ginny’s face. There was a silence as the two witches looked at each other, Ginny’s stomach was churning painfully. Cho took in a breath to say something but then paused, just staring at Ginny, and a few more moments of silence passed. Ginny’s brain raced with things she wanted to say to the witch, all of which she knew she couldn’t and shouldn't say. Aside from talking about mundane, pointless things like the weather, Ginny’s mind was totally, excruciatingly, blank. 

“Erm, well I—” Ginny began backing away but Cho grabbed her wrist.

“You didn’t find me after the match,” Cho said pointedly.

“Cho I—“ Ginny still couldn't look at the witch. She danced from one foot to the other. “I...have to go.”

Ginny pulled her wrist out of Cho’s grip and hurried away. She couldn't see Cho, not now. Still she couldn’t help but wonder why Cho was heading in the direction of the dungeons. Was she going to see Malfoy again? What about? What the hell was going on with those two?

Ginny spent the next few days avoiding Cho whilst simultaneously being constantly and acutely aware of where she was. She felt herself monitoring Cho’s actions always half-hoping that Cho would look in her direction, too. Any time Cho did look in her direction she felt her stomach flip with excitement then she would quickly look away as though she hadn’t been watching her at all. Cho was beginning to occupy her every waking thought, even her dreams were filled with the raven-haired beauty, of shower room floors and soft kisses. It was the only thing that Ginny could think about nowadays. That, and her latest business endeavour, of course. 

***

Early on Wednesday morning, Ginny and Harry Apparated into Hogsmeade together and walked side by side up to the castle through the icy grounds. This was rare occurrence, Ginny couldn't remember the last time they had walked up to the castle together and it felt strange to have him here, stranger still for the shadows of their sixteen year old selves that would have walked somewhere beside them, because they were both so different now. 

Now here they were, walking silently up to the castle, the backs of their hands brushing against each other listlessly as they walked. Ginny couldn't help but think of Cho’s warm touch every time the back of Harry’s hand brushed her own, leaving no trace behind, unlike Cho’s who’d left smouldering traces all over her. They continued their walk in silence all the way into the empty Entrance Hall, teachers and students on the other side of the large oak doors of the Great Hall halfway through breakfast, their voices gently filling the Entrance Hall as Ginny and Harry hurried passed and down the spiral staircase towards the dungeons.

Harry hadn't walked down into the dungeons since he was a student, and he couldn’t believe how much smaller the stairs felt. Although the oppressive walk to the dungeons had always made him breathless, somehow today it felt just...small. Ginny and Harry entered the dungeons, the candles around the room igniting with a whoosh and casting the room in a cold flickering glow. Harry remembered how no flame in here every burned as warm as the rest of the castle, no matter how many candles and fires were burning, the light in the dungeons was always damp and cold. 

“My, my, my..." Draco moved out of the corner of the room with his arms outstretched. "What an honour!”

Draco smirked and did a little bow as he approached Harry and Ginny, laughing at their expressions; Ginny’s, already raging and Harry's, something between sheepishness and apprehension. Draco was going to enjoy this. Harry extended his hand to shake his and they exchanged brief niceties before getting down to business. 

"So, I have a contract for you Potter," Draco informed him. "And then everything is just peachy. The bottles are ready to fly off the shelves.”

He flicked his wand to summon a small glass bottle from the cupboard which he caught in his outstretched hand before offering it to Ginny. The bottle was square, with a lightning detail pressed right into the glass, and with red and gold letters on the side that glowed softly. 

“Hp0,” she read aloud and handed the bottle to Harry to inspect. “Clever.”

“Isn’t it magnificent?” Draco breathed, walking close to Harry to look down at his creation. Harry inspected the bottle carefully, turning it over in his hands.

“Hmm, funny that it’s green,” Harry mused, holding the shimmering bottle up to the light to watch the gold flecks sparkle in the green liquid.

“It’s the same colour as your eyes,” Draco noted, looking over the bottle at Harry, their two faces close. Ginny looked up at them and smirked, raising her eyebrows as Draco and Harry gazed across the glimmering bottle at each other.

“Alright then,” she said, grabbing the bottle back from Harry and inspecting it again. She opened the bottle and sniffed slightly, “You know what it tastes like?”

Draco straightened up and painted a bored expression back onto his face. 

“Probably something hideous like...” Draco thought for a moment. “Courage or something.” He grimaced and his eyes glanced quickly back at Harry and over his face. A smile broke out across Harry’s face and he laughed.

“Well, you know what I taste like,” Draco aimed at Harry, his lips curling into a slight smile as his eyes stared intently into Harry’s. Harry stopped laughing and swallowed. There was a moment of silence between them. 

“I do,” Ginny, cut in brightly. “You taste like shi—” 

"Sweet," Harry said thoughtfully, interrupting Ginny, his eyes far away as if recalling a fond memory. "It tastes sweet, minty almost.”

The three of them looked awkwardly at each other and then Ginny nudged Harry in the ribs, prompting him.

"What?" he said looking at her and massaging the place she had jabbed him painfully. "Oh right, yes. The money."

Ginny smiled sweetly and extended the bottle of Hp0 out to Draco, but before he could take it from her she paused and brought it back to her chest. 

"The money, please," she added.

"What money?" he asked innocently 

"Harry's money that you agreed to give back to him," she scowled through gritted teeth. 

"I'm not just going to hand that over out of my own pocket," Draco laughed, "What kind of businessman do you think I am?!"

"Clearly not one that keeps to his fucking promises," Ginny hissed.

"Look Weasleboo, you don’t get rich by throwing money away," he explained. “I agreed to give you your money back, but that will come out of the money we earn with Hp0. I'll give you the first cut of the profits. I promise.”

Ginny narrowed her eyes. 

"And then 20% after that?" she checked. 

“A deals a deal!" said Draco and he winked at Harry. ”Potter is going to make us both very rich indeed."

Draco looked Harry up and down, obviously and licentiously this time and Harry looked back at him, swallowing hard. Ginny sighed and thrust the bottle back into Draco’s chest.

“Better get selling these then, Malfoy,” she said firmly.

“Oh, these babies will sell themselves,” Draco purred, clutching the bottle to him and giving it a loving squeeze.

“Good,” she concluded, and briskly walked out of the room, grabbing Harry by the wrist and pulling him after her. 

***

Ginny managed to avoid Cho for the rest of the week. Finding any excuse to dodge her in the hallway and spending most time sandwiched between other teachers so Cho couldn’t approach her. She couldn’t see her just yet, not until Harry had his money back and they had had a much needed conversation about their relationship. She didn’t trust herself to be able to be around Cho and not want to kiss her, so she kept herself away at all costs. Today was no exception, her stomach twisted into knots as she pushed on the vast oak doors of the Great Hall and walked into breakfast. 

She walked slowly up to the staff table, nodding and greeting a few of her students as she walked past. She was grateful to find an empty chair next to Neville and sank into it

“Good morning,” he beamed, turning to her, a bright bobbley tie around his neck. Ginny glanced quickly at it and chose not to comment, there was a lot she needed to do right now, but talking about Neville’s new penchants for knitting was not one one of them. 

“Hey,” she smiled back, his effortless warmth spilling over her and making her feel a little calmer. 

She suddenly realised how hungry she was, and she reached eagerly for a spoon to start helping herself to porridge. As she lent across Neville for the bowl she turned to look down the teacher’s bench and spotted Cho at the opposite end. Seeing her made her stomach sink again; Cho had her hands around Malfoy and was whispering in his ear intently. Malfoy’s expression was one of smug contentment and it made her blood boil. Before Ginny could look away he looked right at her, a smile spreading across his smarmy face and then he winked, making her drop the ladle of porridge back into the bowl, splashing the steaming gloop onto Neville’s new tie, who jumped and looked immediately distraught. 

“Sorry,” Ginny spluttered, reaching for her wand quickly and siphoning off the slop from his tie as she got to her feet.

“Where are you going?” he quizzed, bemused as she hurried away.

“I’m not hungry,” she chanced as she rushed past students, trying to put herself as far away from Malfoy and Cho as she could.

She burst out of the Great Hall and into the cold grounds. Ginny knew it would have been so much easier to just tell Cho how she felt, but she felt herself becoming guarded, and she knew what this meant — she liked her. She guessed it didn’t matter now anyway, Cho had just wanted one thing and she had got it and now she had clearly moved on. Suddenly Ginny felt like such an idiot for having allowed herself to get like this. Having allowed her brain to become so occupied by thoughts of Cho for the last few days; thoughts of her eyes, her lips, the way her fingers felt when they gripped hers. She shook her head. It was all stupid.

Fucking Draco Malfoy, Ginny thought angrily as she traipsed from the castle to the Quidditch pitch. She entered the female changing rooms, crossing over to the side of the room and began to unpeel her layers.

“What a prick,” she said loudly to the empty room.

Ginny pulled her sweater over her head as a voice behind her made her jump.

“Who’s a prick?” it giggled as Ginny whipped around to face the voice, still half inside her jumper, her arms caught awkwardly in the air. 

“Merlin!” Ginny swore, struggling to get the sweater off over her head and finding herself pinned even more. Ginny struggled for a few more moments, muttering more profanities before she conceded defeat and slouched slightly.

“Can I have some help please?” she murmured, her voice muffled from beneath the thick sweater. She heard footsteps coming towards her and glimpsed Cho’s feet as they came to a stop in front of her own. She felt Cho’s hands grasp the jumper either side and gently pulled it over the witch’s head, who emerged flushed, blowing the hair out of her face and smiling slightly. 

“Thanks,” she said simply.

“Any time,” Cho replied, her eyes boring into Ginny’s.

Cho let the jumper fall from her hand and land softly on the floor whilst the other gently moved strands of hair from Ginny's face. Cho edged a little closer, the silence and space between them becoming something thick and heavy that seemed to take her hours to cross. Ginny shouldn't be doing this, but in this moment her mind was hazy and all she could think about was touching Cho’s lips with her own, tasting her, touching her body. Just before their lips found each other Cho stopped herself.

“Why have you been avoiding me?" Cho asked suddenly, leaning back a little to look at Ginny

“Um, I...” Ginny blinked then said simply, “Harry.”

Cho stepped back a little and nodded.

“I get it,” she mumbled, her eyes falling to the floor. There was a silence as the witches stood, both full of questions but neither sure how to ask.

“I hate seeing you with Draco,” Ginny admitted finally. “It sucks.”

She was surprised to see Cho start laughing.

“Me and Malfoy?!” Cho responded incredulously and continued to laugh at the indignant expression on Ginny’s face.

“I’ve seen you together,” Ginny countered, Cho was laughing harder now. “Don’t laugh, I’ve seen you!”

Cho stopped herself laughing and looked at Ginny, her eyes warm and kind and she sighed. 

“I was talking to Malfoy about you, actually,” she explained softly. “There is absolutely nothing going on between me and him.”

“Then why have you been so shifty?” Ginny countered. Cho shrugged.

“I don't know, I guess it was awkward,” she offered. “I was asking Malfoy to destroy your potions, the ones that I had bought. I didn't want them anymore.”

“Why not?” Ginny asked curiously.

“I don't want them. I want you, the real you not some weird Malfoy version,” Cho gently touched Ginny’s face with her fingers. “So I gave them back to Malfoy and told him destroy them. I didn't want to pour them into the sewer system at Hogwarts and have some unsuspecting first year accidentally take some. Anyway, Malfoy got weird about it and said he was going to resell them and that I would have to buy them back off him if I wanted them for 10 times their original price. So I threatened him.”

Ginny looked back at her, confusion etched across her face. Cho continued

“I told him that if he didn't destroy your Polyjizz I would tell Pansy Parkinson that I knew all about his illicit hotel affairs,” she explained rolling her eyes. 

Ginny frowned, “Wait. What?”

“A friend of mine visited him at a hotel a few times last week,” she told Ginny confidentially. “Well, it's not surprising I suppose…”

“Malfoy?”

“He had the cheek to deny everything,” Cho continued. “He told me that, one — he and Pansy are in an open relationship, so he can sleep with whoever he wants. Two — he has no idea who this witch is, and three — why would he need hotel sex when he lives in a mansion? God you're right, he’s such a prick”.”

Cho laughed and shook her head. 

“So your friend was lying?” asked Ginny, almost hopefully. Cho shrugged.

“Draco says there are plenty of people who choose to fuck as him these days, so...” she paused and looked over at Ginny. “Could be anyone, I suppose.”

Ginny could feel herself becoming hot, something twisted uncomfortably in her stomach as Cho spoke.

“Where did your friend say this was?” Ginny asked quietly.

“The hotel?” Cho asked, “The Three Broomsticks, I think.”

"Oh," Ginny replied, and then she was silent. Ginny walked passed Cho to the centre of the room, Cho watching her quizzically. Her heart was thumping somewhere in her stomach, making her feel sick. She swallowed hard, steadying herself as she remembered where Harry had said he’d been for the last week...

"What are you doing?" Cho asked curiously. Ginny turned to face Cho and her mind suddenly felt still. There was a bright clarity staring back at her and she realised that she didn’t really care what Harry was doing. 

“Honestly? I don’t know," Ginny replied her brow furrowing slightly, and then without thinking she moved resolutely towards Cho to take her face in her hands and kiss her. 

The two witches kissed deeply, stumbling backwards a little as both found their feet, and then they sank into one another. Their hands held each other urgently, pulling each other closer as their lips moved against each other. Neither of them could believe they had waited this long to do this again. Tentatively their tongues started to tease against each other and the two witches started to breathe a little quicker. Ginny had pulled Cho in close, her fingers intertwined in her hair as Cho’s hand found Ginny’s waist, winding themselves round her, pressing their bodies closer together.

Ginny could feel the heat of Cho’s body on hers, the fabric of their robes between them suddenly felt like another obstacle that Ginny wanted gone. Ginny began to slowly back Cho up against the wall behind her, their kissing intensifying as their breathes came in fast and shallow. Ginny couldn't wait any longer, she started to kiss her way from Cho’s chin, along her jaw to her neck, which she started to lick and kiss gently, feeling Cho’s pulse beating on her tongue. Ginny’s other hand started moving down Cho’s body, down her stomach and she paused just above the waistband of Cho’s trousers. 

Ginny stopped kissing Cho’s neck to look up at her, their eyes boring into one another. She wanted to watch her the first time she touched her. Cho bit her lip gently, her lips glistening. Ginny slowly eased her hand under the waistband of Cho’s trousers and into her knickers. Ginny and Cho both gasped a little as Ginny’s hand found Cho’s wetness and the witch paused, feeling the coursing heat from Cho’s mound thrum against her palm and fingers. Ginny ran one of her fingers along Cho’s folds, collecting her juices and tracing her finger up and down, gently teasing her and Cho bit down on her lip even harder. Ginny knew how much Cho wanted her to push her fingers inside her by the way her body was quivering slightly. 

Suddenly they both jumped, hearing a voice outside they leapt apart from each other. Both witches were flushed, turning an even deeper shade of red as they realised how nearly they had just been caught.

“Professor Weasley?” called out a voice from outside the door. It was Neville. 

Ginny looked back at Cho painfully, the two witches were still breathing heavily. Ginny glanced at Cho to fix her robes and grabbed her own jumper from the floor and pulled it hastily over her head. 

“Hold on!” she called out to Neville, glancing around the room to check that the rest of the room wasn't in disarray. Ginny moved to the door, slowing her breath and opened it slightly so she could squeeze her head out, and with a large nonchalant smile she greeted Neville.

“Hey!” she said, a little too brightly as she found Neville on the other side of the door.

“Hey!” he said cheerily and then looked at her a little closer. “Why are you so sweaty?”

“I err...ran here,” Ginny suggested quickly, her eyes darting to the floor so she didn't catch his eye.

“Well, you didn't eat breakfast. I thought you might be hungry so I brought you this,” he extended his hand which held two cauldron cakes wrapped in a napkin. Ginny glanced down at the cakes. She imagined how many cauldron cakes Harry had probably eaten today and she inwardly shuddered at the thought, but she looked back up to Neville and smiled.

“That’s so sweet of you, thank you!” she said and awkwardly reached an arm out through the crack in the door to take the cakes and pull them back inside. 

“No, thank you,” Neville added before Ginny had the chance to close the door. “For telling me you that you liked this tie,” he said indicating the bright green and yellow nobbly tie around his neck. “I knitted it myself!”

Ginny frowned and then smiled. 

“You’re welcome,” she said distractedly, “I have to go though, Neville. Bye!”

She shut the door quickly and lent her back against it, closed her eyes and exhaled. She could hear Cho snickering from the corner of the room.

“You told him you liked his tie?” she asked incredulously.

“I have no idea what he’s talking about” Ginny replied laughing. “You want a cake?”

“Not really,” Cho answered smiling, walking quickly towards Ginny.

“Good. Me neither,” Ginny said, letting the cakes fall to the ground as she reached up to wrap her arms around Cho’s neck to kiss her.

The bell rang through the grounds just as their lips touched and they both sighed exasperatedly. 

“Find me later,” Ginny said to Cho, kissing her quickly before rushing from the room.

***

Ginny didn't spend too much time thinking about Harry over the next week, or she did her best not to. Their little arrangement with Draco would conclude in two weeks time; until then, in Ginny’s mind at least, she and Harry were merely business partners. Despite these hostilities between Ginny and Harry, business was in fact, as Draco had predicted, booming. Ginny was collecting the bags of gold every few days and they were growing each time. Two weeks after they started selling Ginny went back down to see Draco for another cut of the profits. 

“This is the last of Harry’s debt,” Draco informed her as he summoned the gold onto the desk with a heavy thunk. “So from now you’re in profit, Weasleboo.” 

Ginny was surprised, she’d expected at least a couple more weeks until they were settled.

“Hp0 is viral in Japan,” Draco drooled at her. “They can’t get enough of the Chosen One!”

Ginny opened up the bag to peer inside, it was full to bursting with bright gleaming Galleons. She had to admit that she was impressed — Draco’s psychopathic pushing of Polyjizz was almost commendable, maybe he was a good businessman after all. 

“So, what now?” she asked him looking up at him.

“Well, I wanted to give Harry a little thank you present, he’s making me a very rich man. Will you give him these?” Draco pushed a box of Draco 2 Go over at her and winked. “I know how much he loves it.”

“I think that’s the most narcissistic gift I’ve ever seen,” Ginny scoffed. “And you can give it to him yourself, I'm not seeing him tonight.”

“Trouble in paradise, Weasley?” Draco smirked.

“Stay out of it, Malfoy,” she warned.

“Fine, fine,” Draco held his hands up in mock submission. “I’ll deliver the thoughtful gift to him myself.”

“Whatever,” Ginny mumbled. There was a moment of silence between them and Draco shifted awkwardly. 

“Does this mean me and you can—?” Draco chanced, indicating the two of them and winking. Ginny frowned slightly and looked confused. 

“No…” she replied slowly.

“Suit yourself,” Draco shrugged, “You were much more forthcoming earlier.”

Ginny looked at Draco exasperated and sighed, she didn’t have the energy for annoying Draco games right now.

“You know we haven't seen each other today, Malfoy,” she replied tersely. 

“Right, yes yes...” Draco winked. “You are correct.”

There was a weighted silence as Draco smirked across at her and winked again a couple of times. Ginny looked at him frowning still, unbeknownst to whatever secret he was trying to share with her. 

“You’re such a weirdo,” Ginny shook her head as she pushed herself off the bench and turned to walk out of the dungeons.

“Well, I’ll be sure to send Potter your kindness regards!” Draco called after her, the flickering light from the sconces shimmering brightly on the bottles of Polyjizz surrounding him.

Ginny and Cho had barely been able to find time together since they were interrupted in the Quidditch changing rooms. Ginny found herself busy between the dungeons and Quidditch and both witches were struggling to find any moments where the two of them could be alone. They would often use Quidditch as a conversation starter in the corridor. Any other student or teacher passing them in the corridors would assume they were engaging in their regular terse communication, when in actual fact their whispered conversations had become secret communications — where they could meet, what they were thinking about, and exactly what they wanted to do to each other. However, despite all their hushed hallway communications the witches plans had so far been thwarted, but Ginny had had enough of waiting. 

Ginny found Cho in the staff room later that evening, her head bent low over some of her students’ essays, surrounded by curls of parchment. There were a few other teachers also milling about, most with their heads down, lugging heavy books onto the tables in front of them and settling into their work. Cho didn’t look up when Ginny entered, instead Ginny was able to make it up to the desk she was sitting at without her realising that she was in the room. Ginny quickly slid a bit of parchment under the leather bound book in front of Cho which made her look up, jumping slightly. Ginny smiled before turning on her heel and quickly exiting the room. Cho hastily slid the parchment off the table and onto her lap, where she unfolded it to see the note inside:

“Prefects bathroom, 10pm.”

Cho smiled and flushed, and inwardly cursed Ginny for making the next two hours so difficult for her to concentrate. Just before ten o’clock, Cho packed up her things in the now empty staff room and made her way through the castle up to the prefects bathroom. Her stomach was tying and untying itself into knots as she walked, her steps echoing in the still corridors of the castle. As she hurried by, paintings stirred from their slumber, their eyes following her as she passed. 

Cho found herself at the door of the prefects bathroom and pushed it open. She remembered the last time she was here and blushed, glad that this time the situation was different. The large space inside was lit dimly with candles around the room, the light becoming hazy around the huge pool in the centre of the room where the fragrant steam hovered just above the water's surface. The shimmering steam glowed slightly in the soft candlelight, the mist gently swirling in the still air. Cho could smell the velvety bubbles as soon as she opened the door, the scent fresh and earthy. The room was so poorly lit she couldn't make out if there was anyone else in the room, but the pile of teachers robes to the left of the door told her that Ginny was already here. Cho couldn't help herself from smiling and immediately dropped her bags and books to the floor and quickly began to undress, first taking off her robes and then shimmying out of her underwear. She could feel her heart beating quickly in her chest.

She walked softly over to the pool, her bare feet barely making a noise as they padded across the warm tiles towards the steaming water. The water was reflecting the warm reds and oranges from the candles around the wall, but it was also emitting a softer bluish hue that seemed to be coming from the steam itself. Cho breathed in deeply, allowing the steam to wash over her and steady her accelerated heart. Stepping to the edge of the bath, now fully submerged in the clouds of steam, her toes cautiously found the cool surface of the pool’s edge, slippery from the condensation. She sat down on the tiled edge, her legs dangling into the warm water. From here she could make out a figure at the other side of the pool, the steam shimmering off pale skin and her red hair bright despite the haziness coming off the water. Cho lowered herself into the pool, her feet finding the bottom and the water reaching just below her nipples. The heat of the water and the feeling of the soft bubbles against her skin made her feel blissful, and she began to move slowly over to the figure on the other side of the pool. 

Ginny was leaning against the side of the bath and she watched Cho’s naked body moving through the clouds of scented steam towards her. She could hear the sounds of the water gently sloshing against the sides as Cho’s movements made slight ripples on the glimmering surface. Cho finally reached Ginny and the two witches looked at each other. 

“Hey,” Ginny said, grinning as she cast a furtive glance at Cho’s naked body.

“Hey,” Cho echoed, returning the witch’s smile.

“I put a couple of drops of calming draught in the water,” Ginny informed her, swirling her arms on the surface of the water in front of her. She sighed contentedly. “How do you feel?”

“Good,” Cho breathed, and it was true, her whole body felt relaxed and the warmth from the water had spread deep into her chest. 

“I was nervous,” Ginny admitted. “I feel like I’ve been thinking about this for a really long time.”

“Me too,” Cho replied, and she realised suddenly she felt no nerves, no somersaulting twinges in her stomach. She felt warm and calm. 

Ginny pushed herself lightly off of the back wall and started to move through the water towards Cho. Ginny paused when she was close to her, their noses almost touching. Cho leaned forward and kissed Cho lightly, tentatively. The water sloshed between their bodies as the two witches kissed more deeply. Cho had put her hair up in a bun and Ginny wound her arms around her bare neck, running her fingers up the back of her head and pulling her closer. Their nipples brushed against each other under the water and Ginny moaned quietly into Cho’s mouth as their tongues found each other. Cho's hands were running down Ginny’s back and under the foamy service where beneath the water they began to trace themselves over Ginny’s buttocks, her hips, her waist, using the fluidity she found in the water to somehow cover more ground.

They were kissing passionately now, the foamy hot water starting to ripple out a little quicker as they started to handle each other with more vigor. Ginny swiftly lent into Cho to lift herself up and wrap her legs around the other witch’s body so that Cho was suspending her in the water. Ginny pulled Cho’s face up to meet hers, clasping her chin in her hand as she kissed her. She used her tongue between gentle bites of Cho’s lower lip. Cho was gasping a little now, as each nibble to her lower lip intensified she could feel a heated twinge in her core. Cho began to move them both over to the steps of the pool where she carefully lowered herself into a seated position. Ginny’s hands were still pulling at Cho’s hair slightly whilst Cho pushed Ginny’s wet hair from her face. The two witches broke a part to catch their breath and look at each other, Ginny smiled and kissed Cho softly on her nose before gently starting to kiss around her eyes and eyelids, peppering delicate kisses all over her face until she found her lips once more and she let her lips graze against Cho’s slightly, barely touching them. Ginny found Cho’s hand at the side of her thigh and took hold of her wrist to slowly guide it into the water underneath her. They kissed slowly and deeply as Cho pushed her fingers into Ginny under the water. Ginny moaned and immediately lifted herself up in the water slightly so she could start moving onto Cho’s fingers. 

Ginny reached behind her and into the warm water to find Cho’s sweet spot, she was surprised how wet Cho felt even under the water. The two witches were increasing their rhythms on each other now, Cho’s fingers moving faster and faster inside Ginny whilst Ginny’s rubbed quickly on Cho under the water. The two were breathing heavily now, each coming closer to an orgasm as the others’ moans got louder and louder. Both were turned on by what they were doing and what was being done to them and soon both were teetering on the edge, their bodies trembling. 

Cho was first to start shuddering, her moans becoming deeper and longer as her orgasm coursed through her body. As Cho’s subsided, Ginny came too, the two witches continued touching each other as their trembling slowed and their orgasms washed over them. Cho lent her head back against the pool, looking up at the ceiling and Ginny slouched forward resting her head onto Cho’s shoulder. Most of the steam had dispersed, the bubbles barely an opacity on the service of the water and the two witches were silent as their breathing slowed, feeling each others racing pulses on their skin. Ginny slid off of Cho to sit next to her on the steps and looked over at her, who sat with her eyes closed, contentedly. 

“What now?” Cho asked eventually, opening her eyes and turning her head towards Ginny. The two stared at each other for a moment longer and then they started to laugh, their laughter filling the cavernous space and singing back to them as echoes, until they were laughing with hundreds of other voices, and the sound filled every corner of the room. 

***

Harry lay on his back, his head propped up on a pillow so he could watch the large television screen on the wall in front of him. Resting on his chest was a half-eaten pumpkin pasty, which he grabbed and brought back to his mouth to take a bite. He sighed as he chewed, watching the action on the TV screen with disdain, setting the pasty back down on his chest, a few crumbs falling from the corner of his mouth onto the bed. It had been nearly three weeks since he had last taken polyjizz, he knew that because he’d been marking the days on a calendar, and because as each day passed he was missing it more and more. He was desperate for it now, using food as a way to try and satiate the cravings he had for it. Harry couldn't stop himself wanting it, needing it, it was all he could think about. 

He sighed again, this time exhaling loudly through his nose as he brushed off the layer of pastry crumbs from his chest. He sat up. Maybe there was a stray potion or two around the house? He had of course searched the entire flat on multiple occasions, even attempting a summoning charm to attract any loose bottles that may have rolled underneath the bed or couch, but no luck. He couldn't imagine today would be any different but he figured he may as well get up and have a look. Or better still, maybe Ginny would come back from work with a box to surprise him. He’d been hoping for that each evening as he waited for her to get home from Hogwarts, but she’d been coming over less and less. Despite the unlikelihood Harry hoped that tonight would be the night she rewarded him, so he sat on the bed and watched the clock. 8pm. She should be home by now...

A loud knock echoed through the flat making Harry jump. Immediately his heart started to beat a little faster, so tonight was the night after all. He leapt up from the bed, brushing the last of the food remnants from him and quickly made his way over to the door where he peered through the small peep hole to see the figure on the other side. He could only see them partially, but he could make out their dark wizard’s robes and an emerald green tie. A smile spread across his face and his heart thrummed excitedly for the first time in three weeks. He couldn't believe she was surprising him like this.

Harry pulled the door open to greet Draco Malfoy on the other side, his white blond hair and perfect face making his breath catch. Malfoy opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything Harry had grabbed him, pulled his face closer and kissed him. Draco didn't respond at first, he let Harry kiss him softly and then he began to kiss him back, slowly, allowing Harry to grab the back of his neck and pull him hard towards him. Draco’s hands hung limply at his side, a briefcase clasped in one hand, while the other tentatively moved forward to rest on Harry’s waist. The two wizards kissed for a few more moments before Harry broke away to look into Draco’s bright eyes. They stared at each other for a moment. 

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Harry breathed, his hand gently caressing the side of Draco’s cheek. “I’ve missed you.”

Draco didn't speak. Instead he dropped the briefcase he was holding, which clinked as it hit the ground, and kissed Harry, this time grabbing him by the front of his robes to pull him closer. The two wizards stumbled back into the flat. Draco kicked the door shut with his foot as he backed Harry into the room. Harry was already pushing Draco’s robes off his shoulders while Draco grabbed at Harry’s t-shirt to pull it over his head. Soon the two wizards were just in their boxers, their chests rising and falling quickly as they continued to kiss. 

All Harry wanted to do was pull Draco in closer, to hold him in, to squeeze every part of his body close to his own. He felt feverish, his hands pulling at Draco’s hair and clutching at his strong arms. Draco allowed Harry’s hands to trace paths across his back and bare chest for a few moments longer before he pushed Harry onto the bed. He eyed the wizard slowly, perusing each part of his face, noting each fleck in his green eyes. He moved towards Harry and took his face in his hands. One hand remained clutching Harry’s jaw while the other moved gently to caress the side of his face, taking in the shape of his jaw. His index finger moved swiftly to trace a line across his bottom lip, then up the bridge of his nose where he carefully removed his glasses. Harry blinked up at him transfixed, he was barely breathing as he felt Draco’s fingers light touch his face. Draco tilted Harry’s face up a little higher and gently brushed Harry’s hair aside from his forehead to reveal his lightning scar. Harry swallowed as he felt Draco trace it with his index finger. 

Draco ran his fingers back through Harry’s hair, pulling his face towards him to kiss him gently. Harry opened his mouth to Draco’s tongue and moaned slightly as Draco’s tongue touched his. Harry had his two hands wound round Draco’s neck but he let them fall slowly tracing their way down Draco’s broad chest, his muscular stomach and to the top of his underwear. He felt Draco’s breath catch slightly as his fingers brushed over Draco’s boxers, lightly grazing his now substantial bulge. All Harry wanted to do was to reach into his boxers and grab his hardened cock, but before Harry had the chance to Draco had moved away slightly and pushed him flat onto the bed. Harry’s stiff cock stood up as he lay on his back, tenting his own boxers and straining to get closer to Draco. 

Draco slowly eased Harry’s boxers off, freeing Harry’s cock which sprang back upright. Draco took Harry’s nakedness in its entirety, his eyes lazily resting on Harry’s member and he licked his lips. Harry was becoming even more hard as he watched how Draco was so greedily looking at him like this. He’d never been looked at like this before. 

Draco reached out and grabbed Harry’s cock, making Harry gasp and start breathing a little faster. Draco slowly started to move his hand up and down Harry’s shaft, enjoying Harry’s short intakes of breath when his fingers reached the tip of his cock and when they ran smoothly moved back down. Draco began to pump a little harder, and Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Draco’s face, transfixed by the lustful expression on his face as his fist slowly moved up and down Harry's cock.

Harry was moaning now, softly calling out Draco’s name under his breath as Draco increased his rhythm. Finally he tore his eyes away from Draco’s bright lusting eyes and lay back to let the pleasure he was feeling wash over him. Harry felt soft lips gently work their way over the tip of his cock and he cried out. As Draco’s warm mouth started to envelop him he started to moan louder, he couldn’t take much more of this. Draco lifted off his throbbing cock and engulfed it once again into his warm velvety mouth, his tongue swirling around the tip and the shaft as he lowered slowly. Harry couldn't take it anymore, Draco’s slow assault on his cock with his mouth and tongue was too much. 

“Fuck Draco,” he whimpered as he tried to push Draco’s head off him so he didn't come so early. Draco didn’t relent, however, and pushed Harry’s cock further into his mouth, sucking slightly and felt Harry’s member begin to twitch. Harry couldn't wait any longer and his hips bucked up as he started to come, his hot liquid spurting into Draco’s mouth who swallowed it eagerly, moaning himself as Harry’s orgasm subsided. Harry glanced down at Draco panting, his bright grey eyes burning with heat. Draco let go of Harry’s cock and smiled up at him. 

“It’s not over yet, Potter,” he promised as he climbed up onto the bed to kiss him.

***

Cho was walking across the quidditch pitch after their morning practice, the icy ground crunching under her feet. It had been a good practice but the smile fixed onto her face had nothing to do with quidditch. Cho was just about to turn to head towards the castle when she glimpsed bright fiery red hair on the other side of the pitch. She watched as Ginny disappeared into the girls changing room and smiled. Cho quickly changed her mind and hastened towards the locker room — she could do with a shower after all. As Cho got to the doorway a voice behind her made her stop still.

“Professor Chang, you didn't ask if you could use the pitch today,” said Ginny, leaning casually against the wall behind her, her arms folded across her chest as she winked. Cho turned slowly, wide eyed, like she’d seen a ghost.

“I was joking,” Ginny said quickly, seeing the shocked look on Cho’s face. “You don't need to look so scared.”

“I just saw you go into the changing room,” she said, still staring at Ginny. Ginny frowned.

“No, I was literally behind you the entire time.”

“Well then who the fuck is in there?” Cho asked quickly, nodding her head to indicate the changing room door. Both witches turned slowly to look at the door, behind which they could hear someone humming quietly. Cho flew back around to stare at Ginny and her mouth fell open. 

“I swear to you, it looked just like you!” Cho implored. The two witches stared at each other for a beat longer, each concentrating on listening to the sounds on the other side of the door, but the rustling figure remained a mystery to them. Cho slowly pushed the door open to the changing room and they both edged into the room, walking towards the humming noise and the sounds of someone getting undressed. They creeped further into the room until they could see the figure at the far end, her long red hair falling down her naked back. Cho and Ginny stopped dead in their tracks glancing at each other quickly before gaping back at the naked figure in front of them.

“What the fuck?” Ginny cried, staring at her naked doppelgänger in front of her. “Who the fuck are you?”

***


End file.
